To Win Kagome Back
by MariatheMassacre96
Summary: This is about how Inuyasha loses Kagome and is fighting to win her back.


_**To Win Back Kagome **_

Kagome was asleep in the cave when she suddenly woke up to footsteps. Her eyes opened a little and saw Inuyasha leaving the cave. Kagome, being curious, went to follow Inuyasha but carefully trying not to make a sound. Inuyasha climbed up a nearby tree and sat on a branch. She saw a woman next to him. _Is..is that Kikiyo?,_ Kagome thought. Indeed, it was. She could tell by her kimono. They were speaking to each other. Inuyasha had a smile on his face. _They must be back together,_ Kagome thought. Kagome realized she had tears forming on the corners of her eyes. She knew Inuyasha didn't feel the same way. He was in love with that dreaded Kikiyo! Kagome couldn't believe she was the reincarnation of that wench! _I don't stand a chance with Inuyasha!, _Kagome thought. Kagome was about to turn away and return to the cave when she felt someone behind her. "You followed me." the voice said. Kagome knew it was Inuyasha but she didn't have the strength to respond so she just walked away with tears streamed across her cheeks. "Why are you walking away from me, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome just walked faster then ran but was no match for Inuyasha's demon speed. He held her shoulder to stop her and she turned to him revealing her tears. "Wha-Why are you crying?" Inuyasha softly said almost sympathetically. "I'm never going to compete with her, am I?" Kagome whispered to keep herself from sobbing. "Kagome, Im sorry I-" Inuyasha didn't finish because Kagome interrupted saying, "I get it. You don't even have to say it." Then, Kagome just walked away. "You don't understand!" Inuyasha shouted to her. "I understand." Kagome whispered to herself with her hand on her heart like someone just shot an arrow through it. Kagome fought back her sobs and quietly shed tears while walking towards the well. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked while following her. "Home." Kagome responded. "But Kagome! Wait! Let me explain!" Inuyasha shouted. It was too late, Kagome went into the well.

When she went back to her time period, she nailed some wood on the well to prevent Inuyasha from coming back. _This is useless! He would only come back for the shards, but he has them so there's no way he'll come back!_, thought Kagome. Kagome said hi to her grandfather, mother, and her brother then went off to her room couldn't believe Inuyasha was seeing Kikiyo behind her back. It's not like they were together, but for Kagome she felt it was a betrayal. Kagome kept on thinking about how she wished she had never fell into that well and met Inuyasha. She started to think about how her normal life would be now. Her grandfather told people all sorts of weird things about her and how will people ever want to be around her when her grandfather said she had bunyons? Well, she still had her old group of friends that still stood by her and that boy her friend's said like her. He was very sweet. Maybe she could get Inuyasha out of her head with this new boy. Maybe she will love this guy and he will return the favor unlike Inuyasha. But for now, Kagome dug her head into her pillow and sobbed.

Back in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha was in his cave but couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. He could tell Kagome was hurt. Hell, anyone could figure that out! The image of Kagome with tears streaming across her cheeks, couldn't get out of Inuyasha's mind. It's not what she thought! He wasn't going to be with Kikyo, he just needed some advice. Inuyasha started to wonder if Kagome would ever come back. The memories of her and him flashed in his mind. Kagome could be a pain sometimes but he was fond of her. _Maybe i didn't show it, but how could she think otherwise? After all we've been through, how could she think i didn't like her!,_ Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha just wanted to see her again. Inuyasha regretted talking to Kikiyo in the first place! Inuyasha thought about how he could get her back. He planned going over to get Kagome the next day. But for now, he drifted asleep thinking about Kagome


End file.
